1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for cables serving audio equipment. The connector has a plurality of terminals enabling connection to a variety of cables. Because the connector has a plurality of terminals, it further enables a plurality of connections to be made simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of low voltage, low current, electrically operated equipment, such as audio equipment, are commonly available today. The industry has standardized components to a certain extent, but a great many varieties of components which must interface with other components exist nonetheless.
A prime example of these components is the field of connectors. A connector is typically a friction fit male or female terminal for a communication cable. Commonly used connectors are typically round in front elevation. However, the diameter and length of the prong vary greatly, and the problem of compatibility has therefore arisen.
Adapters for rendering a first style of plug in connector compatible with a second style are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,367,001, issued to Yoshitaka Munakata on Jan. 4, 1983; 4,803,728, issued to Jeffrey A. Leuken on Feb. 7, 1989; and 4,944,686, issued to Jonathan Gertz on Jul. 31, 1990, exemplify connectors which are arranged to accept alternative terminals having different characteristics. In each case, the respective terminal is a male terminal superceded by a sole male terminal having other characteristics.
An electrical connector enabling simultaneous connection to a plurality of cables is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,111, issued to Roger A. Martin on Jun. 27, 1978. This invention provides manifolding capability, but no accommodation of different terminal characteristics is shown or suggested.
In contrast to these examples of the prior art, the present invention provides a plurality of different terminal styles, and a plurality of terminals.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.